MsForgiving You
by ArtisticCET77
Summary: Falco is thinking about Katt, and how she is always willing to forgive him. POEM, ITS REALLY GOOD! IM SERIOUS! poem, hurt/comfort, romance falco and katt


**i wanted to write something about falco/katt since ive been bugging about him and katt to much, so i just wrote this little poem thing so yeah**

**like falco's pov pretty much so yea, **

**falco+katt no matter how much falco says no!**

**ENJOY!**

**-Cet**

I told you to leave me alone,

Yet you always came back.

I told you can't do something,

Yet you go out there and prove me wrong.

I said your nothing to me,

Yet you seem to get in my mind every day.

There is something about you,

And how you can never leave me alone.

People say I'm in love,

Yet I just tell them go fuck off

You don't know nothing.

People say I love you,

And others say you are wasting your time,

Like myself.

But the only difference is,

I don't know much where I stand anymore.

You come after me,

I leave you in the dust.

How do you always find the courage

To come after me again

To end up wanting me to turn around?

I don't understand.

You always come back.

I tell you you're wasting your time with me,

Yet you seem to like wasting your life.

I don't like that,

I want you to have a good life,

And sure there will always be ups and downs,

Like how I suffered when Star Fox went down,

Into the dust,

Just like how I leave you.

I regret things in my life,

I wished I did some more,

I am glad at some things in my life,

Then as I go down the list,

I stop at you.

Do I regret?

Do I wish I did more?

Do I like you?

I don't know.

I think you're annoying,

Yet you always come back,

And you won't give up at all.

When will it take for you to give up?

What does it take to get rid of you?

But...

Do I want you to be out of my life,

For good?

I don't know.

Are you like a friend?

Are you more or less than a friend?

A enemy?

A lover?

I don't know,

I don't even want to answer that.

I say get out of my life,

Yet you always come for more.

I tell people you are wasteful,

Yet my mind says other.

I don't know,

I feel confuse,

You come for me,

And I throw you out.

Why do you still come?

Do you like feeling wasteful?

I know I don't.

I feel useless,

Just sitting in this bar.

I feel like shit,

Ever since that one couple came in this bar,

Arm in arm,

And are now making out.

I feel disgust,

I feel sad.

I'm sorry Katt,

I didn't mean to make you feel that way,

I'm sorry for calling you a bitch that last time.

Oh God take this pain,

Or show the way out of this.

Is this love?

Or is this an enemy

Hunting me down?

I treat you like shit,

Like how sometimes

I treat myself like shit.

Like for example

Right now.

I'm on my fifth drink,

Watching some couple

Sucking each other's faces off.

I'm not use to this,

I'm never really the sentimental one.

It's never me.

Love?

It can't be true.

It must be a myth or something.

Oh God, show me!

Anything!

Am I in love,

Or I'll end up dying alone.

I feel like a jackass,

Especially seeing the couple being kicked out,

When they start getting into the moment.

I wonder how that is?

Being in love with the one?

And making love with them.

I don't want to think of that now.

Out of all days.

I heard the door open as the waiter kicked out the couple into the rain,

And someone in a raincoat comes in.

I turn to my drink.

Here's to me and my love.

Which is so far going down the drain.

I've insulted to you,

I discourage you,

I lied to you.

I lied about not being in love,

Baby...

I'm crazy for you.

I'm now sure,

I know I won't say

I don't know.

If only you were here,

Whenever you see me,

You forget about everything,

Every sin I made.

Every single sin is not left unforgivien.

What is this,

Something is on my shoulder,

If it's some hot chick wanting to have sex,

She can forget it.

And that doesn't sound like me.

"...Falco."

That voice,

Could it be?

I turn my head,

My expression changes a little.

"...Katt?"

You walk in front of me,

and sit in the empty seat.

Could this be real?

Could God be giving me a sign?

Should I take it?

But how can she always forgive me?

I'm a jackass!

I'm Mr. Careless!

I smile to her,

It has to be the first in a long time.

She smiles back.

I'm nervous a bit.

We didn't say much so far

Except for each other's names.

I've never suffer like this

For any girl I met before.

What's wrong with me.

I'm a gangster,

Why would I care about her,

I'm just sitting here,

Looking at her eyes.

I then stood up,

And so does she.

I start heading for the door,

Leaving with you behind,

Like I always do.

Leave you behind,

Not caring,

But this is different this time,

I do care.

But where am I going,

I got no place to go.

I was kicked out of my apartment,

For not paying for some shit.

Then there is that hand again

It's on my shoulder again.

"You want to go to my place."

You ask?

Why pass it up?

I got nowhere to go,

And I get a chance.

"Sure, I have nowhere to go anymore."

What is this you are doing?

Your hand,

It's holding mine?

What the hell?

Are you serious,

How can you forgive me every time we see each other,

And willing to help me,

When I never helped you,

Except for those few times.

I saved your life.

So maybe that's why.

But I still don't understand this,

Why you love me?

I'm 100% jackass!

I look at you,

And you smile.

I can't resist,

I smile back.

I feel good just looking at you.

It's weird.

I'm not use to this.

We both walk out

And we let go of each other's hand,

And you allow me to put my arm

On your shoulder.

I admit,

I love you Katt.

I don't want to lose you.

Your good to me,

You forgive me every time,

No matter how much I'm a jackass.

I love you Katt,

I don't want to lose you,

Promise me one thing,

No matter how many times I leave you wanting me to turn around,

Or how much I'm a jackass,

Or unemotional,

Forgive me,

I don't want to lose you.

**YAY! my first poem thing tht is not about fox and his dad, and this 1 is longer. I like this 1, it good. no matter wat falco, u cant change wat u feel!**

**hoped u like it,**

**REVEIEW! its ur destiny!**

**enjoy ur day,**

**-Cet**


End file.
